Incident on Atrotos Station
Type: Infiltration Involved: Vladis, Rav Seren, Goro Result: Imperial defeat Location: Atrotos Station The incident on Atrotos Station was a conflict where the crew of the New Toy managed to infiltrate an Imperial light cruiser and escape from Imperial custody after accessing the Imperial Navy's Ship Registration Database. After Relic discovered a Ship Registration number hidden in the Denova Shadow, the crew realised that their hope of seeing the wealth they had been promised the artwork would bring them lay in somehow finding the ship. Without access to the Imperial Navy's database of Ship Registration Numbers, however, they were helpless. Fleeing the Core Worlds to escape the fallout of the Assassination of Senator Jezov, the crew decided that their best chance to access the database involved gaining access to the isolated and undermanned Imperial shore facility on Atrotos Station. After some negotiations with both the legitimate and criminal powers-that-be on the station, the crew struck a deal with Goro, a Rodian mechanic and smuggler who promised them access to the Imperial base in exchange for planting a listening device in the station administrator's office. After Goro's conditions were met, the infiltration was postponed when the light cruiser Reiter, under the command of former Captain Vladis, arrived at the station for resupply and crew shore leave. After three days Goro agreed to lead the crew of the Toy through a hidden conduit tunnel onto the Imperial base. Unfortunately for his partners, Goro had struck a deal with Vladis to hand over the criminals in exchange for a shipment of Glitterstims. Things did not go according to plan. While the crew of the Toy managed to subdue Goro and his thugs, the arrival of Vladis, Rav Seren and several Navy Troopers saw the fugitives knocked out. Vladis took both Goro and the crew of the Toy into custody. After torturing Aster by destroying Glitterstims in front of her, Vladis left to attend to his business and let the prisoners stew. Despite her psychological and physical stress, Aster was able to free herself by inflicting a degloving injury, and did the same for Virgil Durlan and Eweertyyy Rawkill. Meanwhile Relic was able to free herself after being unceremoniously dumped in a storage hold in the ship's engineering system. The crew reunited and were able to access the Ship Registration Database and download the relevant Registration Number, which referred to the Empiricist, a proto-Star Destroyer lost just after the Declaration of the New Order. After detouring via the medical bay to treat their wounds, the crew tried to recover their weapons, but decided to cut their losses and leave. They discovered an imprisoned Goro on the ship and agreed to free him after he offered to show them the secret conduit leading out of the Imperial hangar and back to the civilian area of the base. After a few close brushes with Imperial Navy troopers the crew exited the base and returned to the New Toy. A last minute check before taking off revealed one last present for them, left by Vladis and Seren - an improvised proton torpedo warhead rigged to the undercarriage of their ship. Eweertyyy and Relic were able to partly disarm the bomb, but the detonator charge still went off, injuring both of them. Worried that the explosion would alert the base's authorities, the crew piled into their shuttle and took off. Sure enough, Vladis had already launched the Reiter's sole Lambda-class shuttle even as the New Toy made for hyperspace. Unable to throw off Vladis' pursuit, the crew of the New Toy damaged their shuttle by redlining its engines, leading to several systems shutting down, a situation exacerbated when Vladis ordered his pilot to ram the New Toy. Just as the damage was repaired, the Reiter launched from Atrotos Station and joined the fray with its formidable turbolasers. Just as things began to look grim, Aster was able to turn the tables on their foes by powering down the New Toy, causing their pursuers to overshoot and overcorrect their trajectories. By the time the Reiter was back in a firing position, the New Toy was able to make the jump to hyperspace, leaving Vladis once again deprived of his much-sought revenge. Category: Events